


Marriage

by CatS81



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Propositions, suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatS81/pseuds/CatS81
Summary: Written for Fandot Creativity Night 25.02.17 - prompt was 'beads' and/or 'marriage'





	

Douglas smiled as the blonde threw her head back and laughed, the climax of his anecdote drawing the sparkling sound from her throat. He raised an eyebrow as she steadied herself against his chest, her equilibrium returning though her pale cheeks were flushed.

“So,” she drawled, sliding further into his body space. “Would it be terribly forward of me to ask you for a drink?”

He inclined his head, pretending to consider it. “I fly back out in twenty four hours.”

“So do I.” She grinned, azure eyes alight with suggestion. “Should I have phrased that differently?”

“I rather think not.”

“No?”

“Can’t think my wife would be terribly keen. On either idea.”

The woman shrugged, apparently undeterred. “She married a pilot, didn’t she?”

“She did….”

“So it’s par for the course.” Her fingers drifted across the beads that skimmed the lines of her blouse. “No strings attached.”

“Ah - a noble philosophy, indeed.”

She held his gaze and then groaned with derision as she acknowledged the undercurrent of his words. “Oh, _God_ \- you’re one of _those_.”

He chuckled. “One of whats?”

“Those disgustingly faithful types.” She patted the breast pocket of his jacket. “Well. She’s a lucky woman, then. Unluckily for me.”

“I _would_ counter with the fact that it’s _me_ whose lucky….”

“Please. I might vomit.”

“But I’ll spare you.”

She laughed, smoothing her skirt and rising into the bustle of the hotel lobby. “It was nice to meet you, Douglas. Have a good flight home.”

“You too.”

He watched her saunter off towards the lift for a moment, her presence eclipsed in an instant by the woman approaching from the reception desk. He stood to greet her, palm tracing the curve of her waist.

“Who was that?” Carolyn Richardson asked in a pointed tone, gesturing in the blonde’s wake.

“Susan? Suzanne? Something along those lines.” He grinned rougishly. “I think she wanted to take me to bed.”

“Oh, dream on. She’s forty-five if she’s a day.”

“What can I say, Carolyn? Even five years of marriage apparently isn’t enough to dull my appeal.”

She tutted, rolling her eyes. “Twerp.”

“And a very happy anniversary to you too.”

Carolyn began to walk away, fixing him with a steely gaze over her shoulder as she paused. “Well? Are you buying me dinner or aren’t you?”

His smile was wide and warm as he caught her up, sliding an arm around her and pondering the absolute truth of his incredible fortune.

FIN


End file.
